O Bar da Praia
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, UA, Seto x Joey. Joey trabalha num bar e é aí que conhece Seto Kaiba. Seto acaba por fazer uma proposta surpreendente a Joey e a partir daí algo começa a acontecer entre os dois, sendo que cada um quer fazer o outro ceder. One-shot.


**Título: **O Bar da Praia

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se num Universo Paralelo, pelo que Seto e Joey não se conhecem e os seus passados não são exactamente iguais ao normal.

**Sumário: **Yaoi, UA, Seto x Joey. Joey trabalha num bar e é aí que conhece Seto Kaiba. Seto acaba por fazer uma proposta surpreendente a Joey e a partir daí algo começa a acontecer entre os dois, sendo que cada um quer fazer o outro ceder. One-shot.

**O Bar da Praia**

O Verão ia a meio e o calor era algo constante na cidade Dominó e por todo o Japão. Joey Wheeler estava a trabalhar num bar de praia, para poder ganhar algum dinheiro. O bar era bastante moderno, com paredes pintadas em tons de azul, fazendo lembrar as ondas do mar. Claro que o emprego não era o melhor emprego do mundo, mas também estava longe de ser o pior e a chefe de Joey era uma bom chefe, pelo que Joey não lhe tinha nada a apontar.

Naquela tarde, Joey estava a fazer o que fazia sempre, a servir bebidas aos clientes, a preparar algumas tostas para quem pedia, a limpar as mesas e o balcão do bar e também a conversar com alguns clientes que lhe dirigiam a palavra. Era uma tarde normal, como tantas outras que ele já passara no bar. Porém, nessa tarde houve algo de diferente. No bar entraram dois rapazes e Joey olhou para eles.

À partida, a entrada de dois rapazes no bar não tinha nada de especial. Afinal, os clientes eram variados, tanto haviam homens e mulheres, de várias idades, porém Joey olhou com mais atenção para os dois rapazes. O mais novo tinha cabelo preto comprido, mas foi ao mais velho que Joey prestou atenção. Tinha vestido umas calças pretas e um top preto sem mangas. Os seus olhos eram de um azul claro intenso e gelado e prenderam Joey de imediato.

Os dois rapazes aproximaram-se do balcão onde Joey se encontrava e Joey continuou a olhar para o outro rapaz, avaliando-o. Não sabia exactamente porquê, mas o rapaz tinha algo em si que o atraía. Não eram apenas os olhos ou a beleza física, mas uma espécie de magnetismo invisível. O rapaz mais novo falou com Joey, mas ele mal o ouviu. Depois o rapaz mais velho olhou Joey nos olhos. Durante uns segundos ficaram assim, até que Joey afastou o olhar.

"Hum, em que é que vos posso ajudar? Querem algumas bebidas?" perguntou Joey, olhando para o rapaz mais novo.

"Era o que eu estava a dizer, mas parece que não me ouviste." disse o rapaz de cabelo negro, encolhendo os ombros. "Queremos dois sumos de laranja naturais, por favor."

"Claro, é para já."

Joey lançou um último olhar ao rapaz mais velho e de cabelo castanho e depois virou-se, indo preparar os sumos que lhe tinham sido pedidos. Os dois rapazes foram sentar-se numa mesa mais ao fundo do bar e Joey, que acabou por lhe lançar olhares furtivos, reparou que algumas pessoas olhavam para eles e murmuravam, mas Joey não percebeu porquê. Enquanto Joey preparava os sumos, o seu melhor amigo, Tristan, entrou no bar e aproximou-se dele, sorrindo.

"Então Joey, como estás?" perguntou Tristan. "Muito trabalho?"

"Ah, olá Tristan. Sim, muito trabalho. Eu não sou como tu, que não faz nada durante o Verão a não ser apanhar banhos de sol e tentar namorar com todas as raparigas."

"Ora, a rapariga que eu queria não me quer, portanto tenho de me consolar com as outras."

"Pois, deixa a minha irmã fora da conversa." pediu Joey.

Enquanto as laranjas eram exprimidas para fazerem os sumos de laranja, Tristan olhou à sua volta e avistou os dois rapazes para quem Joey estivera a olhar anteriormente. Abanou a cabeça, parecendo surpreendido por os ver ali e depois voltou a virar a sua atenção para Joey, que estava agora a verter o sumo para dois copos.

"Não sabia que o bar tinha por aqui presenças tão famosas." disse Tristan.

"Não estou a perceber do que é que estás a falar." disse Joey, olhando confuso para o amigo. "Estás a tentar elogiar-te a ti próprio, como se tu fosses famoso?"

"Claro que não. Olha para ali ao fundo. Vês aqueles dois rapazes, o de cabelo preto e o outro com cabelo castanho? São os irmãos Kaiba."

Joey olhou para os dois rapazes novamente. O rapaz de cabelo negro estava a falar, enquanto o outro estava de braços cruzados, ouvindo-o. Os irmãos Kaiba. Joey já ouvira falar do nome, mas não se lembrava onde é que tinha ouvido isso ou porque é que eles seriam famosos. Tristan abanou a cabeça.

"Não sabes mesmo quem são?"

"Não, não sei quem são, Tristan. Afinal, não tenho de conhecer toda a gente do mundo, não é verdade?"

"Está bem, mas os irmãos Kaiba são famosos ou pelo menos o mais velho é. O mais novo é o Mokuba Kaiba e o mais velho é o Seto Kaiba. Eles têm uma empresa, a Kaiba Corporation, especializada em entretenimento. Também têm parques de diversões e os seus maiores projectos são em volta da criação de tecnologias para os duelos de monstros."

"Ah… há muito tempo que já não faço um duelo." disse Joey, pondo uma pedra de gelo em cada um dos copos com sumo de laranja. "Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar do que em duelos, portanto é normal que não conheça aqueles dois."

"Mas eles são super mega ricos. O Kaiba mais velho é o presidente da empresa e pelo que ouvi, não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Parece que é muito autoritário e competitivo também."

Joey queria poder ficar a ouvir por mais tempo o que Tristan estava a dizer, mas nesse momento viu Seto Kaiba a virar-se e olhar para ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas, como que a dizer que Joey estava a demorar muito tempo para lhe trazer os sumos.

"Ok, Tristan, já voltamos a falar." disse Joey, pegando nos dois copos de sumo de laranja.

Joey deu a volta ao balcão e caminhou rapidamente até à mesa que os irmãos Kaiba ocupavam. Teve de se desviar de alguns outros clientes e depois de chegar à mesa dos irmãos, pousou um copo em frente de cada um. Mokuba pegou no seu copo, satisfeito, mas Seto lançou um olhar aborrecido a Joey.

"Você demorou uma eternidade para nos trazer os sumos." disse Seto. "Será que esteve à espera que as laranjas crescessem na árvore o quê?"

Joey sentiu-se começar a ficar vermelho, mas não sabia se seria de vergonha por aquele rapaz o estar a repreender e ter razão, visto que Joey se demorara a ouvir Tristan ou se estava a ficar vermelho de raiva, devido aos modos rudes de Seto Kaiba. No entanto, não podia reagir mal, porque poderia acabar por perder o emprego e não queria isso.

"Peço imensa desculpa pela demora." disse Joey, baixando ligeiramente a cabeça. "Não volta a acontecer."

"Espero bem que não volte a acontecer, senão faço queixa de si e você é despedido, com toda a certeza." disse Seto, num tom frio.

"Vá lá, Seto, também não tivemos de esperar assim tanto." disse Mokuba, num tom calmo, virando-se depois para o Joey. "Desculpe o meu irmão. Ele é um pouco nervoso."

Seto lançou um olhar aborrecido ao irmão e depois um novo olhar aborrecido a Joey. Joey sentiu-se nervoso com aquele olhar frio e azul e afastou-se rapidamente, voltando ao balcão. Um cliente aproximou-se e pediu uma caixa de pastilhas, que Joey lhe deu de seguida. Depois de pagar, o cliente afastou-se e Tristan voltou a aproximar-se do amigo.

"Então o que foi aquilo?" perguntou Tristan. "O Kaiba mais velho estava a ralhar contigo?"

"Não ficou muito satisfeito por ter ficado à espera para eu preparar os sumos. Em parte a culpa foi tua. Fiquei a ouvir-te e demorei-me mais tempo." disse Joey, suspirando de seguida. "Mas pronto, isso é o menos. Mas o tal Kaiba podia não ter sido tão rude."

"Eu disse que ele tinha uma personalidade difícil." disse Tristan, encolhendo os ombros. "Tem mesmo de ser, já que gere uma empresa, o que não deve ser fácil."

"Pouco me importa se ele gere uma empresa ou se não faz nada da vida. Só tinha a ganhar se não fosse antipático com os outros."

Pouco depois, Seto e Mokuba levantaram-se da mesa e aproximaram-se do balcão. Seto pagou os sumos, não desprendendo o olhar de Joey até ele lhe dar o troco. Depois, ficaram os dois a olhar um para o outro durante uns segundos e pareceu a Joey que algo tinha passado pelo olhar de Seto, mas logo depois ele virou-se e saiu com Mokuba do bar.

"_Que esquisito." pensou Joey. "O rapaz é definitivamente complicado, mas tem realmente algo nele que é muito atraente… ora bolas, para que é que eu estou a pensar nisto? Nunca na vida alguém como ele, rico e snobe, iria querer nada com alguém como eu. Hunf, mas também não quero saber, porque não tenho feitio para aturar mal-humorados."_

**O Bar da Praia**

Passaram-se dois dias desde que Joey vira Seto Kaiba pela primeira vez. Era mais uma tarde quente e o bar nesse momento não tinha muitas pessoas, visto que a maioria das pessoas estava a aproveitar o sol da praia, para ficarem morenos ou então estavam a nadar nas águas do mar. Joey e os seus dois outros colegas de trabalho estavam a atender os clientes presentes ou a limpar os copos.

Joey estava ocupado a limpar um copo quando sentiu alguém aproximar-se. Olhou para além do balcão e viu Seto Kaiba muito próximo. Joey sentiu o coração disparar de imediato. Não esperava voltar a vê-lo ali e não o tinha visto entrar. Seto parou mesmo em frente ao balcão e lançou um olhar a Joey. Aquele olhar de um azul intenso e gelado, que não revelava nada.

"Quero uma cerveja fresca." disse Seto.

"Com certeza, é para já."

Joey apressou-se a ir buscar uma cerveja gelada, tirou-lhe a tampa e foi buscar um copo, colocando-os à frente de Seto de seguida. Depois, Joey afastou-se um pouco e continuou a limpar copos, enquanto ia lançando olhares de esguelha a Seto, que ia bebendo a cerveja com calma. Seto e Joey acabaram por cruzar o olhar e Joey apressou-se a desviar o olhar. Viu dois clientes a entrarem no bar e saiu de trás do balcão, indo atendê-los de imediato, para não ter de estar muito perto de Seto.

"_Que estupidez. Porque é que me estou a deixar afectar?" perguntou-se Joey, enquanto recolhia os pedidos dos dois clientes. "É apenas uma pessoa como qualquer outra e mais nada. Bolas, mas tem mesmo uma espécie de magnetismo que me atrai. Ok, tenho de estar é quieto, senão ainda arranjo confusão para o meu lado."_

Depois de servir aos dois clientes as bebidas que tinham pedido, Joey voltou para trás do balcão. Seto tinha terminado de beber a sua cerveja e tirou a carteira do bolso, colocando uma nota em cima do balcão. Joey recolheu-a e depois deu-lhe o troco. Seto olhou para ele intensamente.

"Haverá algum local onde possamos falar a sós?" perguntou Seto, num tom sério.

"A sós? Não, acho que não." respondeu Joey. "Eu estou a trabalhar e não posso ir a lado nenhum."

Seto lançou-lhe um olhar algo aborrecido. Não gostava que o contrariassem e estava habituado a que fizessem tudo como ele dizia e queria, pelo que não ia deixar que agora fosse excepção. Seto indicou a Joey que queria falar com o dono do bar e Joey arregalou os olhos, alarmado.

"Para quê?" perguntou ele.

"Não tens de saber tudo." respondeu Seto, cruzando os braços. "Vai lá chamar o teu chefe. Agora."

Engolindo em seco, Joey saiu detrás do balcão e dirigiu-se a uma ponta do bar, onde havia o escritório da chefe de Joey. Ele bateu à porta e ela mandou entrar. A sua chefe, Mai Valentine, estava sentada na sua secretária, a tratar de alguma papelada. Joey informou-a de que havia uma pessoa que queria falar com ela.

"Quem é essa pessoa? E porquê?" perguntou Mai, curiosa.

"Não sei o que ele quer, mas pelo que sei o nome dele é Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba? Tens a certeza?" perguntou Mai, surpreendida. Joey acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Bem, que surpresa. Ele é muito famoso. Espero que ele não queria falar comigo por ter alguma queixa do bar. Mando-o entrar."

Joey acenou afirmativamente. Voltou a sair do escritório e aproximou-se de Seto, indicando-lhe que a sua chefe iria falar com ele. Joey tinha o coração acelerado. Porque é que Seto queria falar com a chefe de Joey? Seria para fazer queixa pela demora de Joey, por causa dos sumos de laranja? Joey esperava que não. Seto entrou no escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Joey sentiu-se inquieto, mas a chegada de mais três clientes fez com que pusesse de lado o que se estava a passar. Tinha de se concentrar no trabalho. Depois de atender os clientes, Joey viu a sua chefe sair do escritório e encaminhar-se para ele. Engoliu em seco. Aquilo não podia ser bom sinal.

"Joey, o Seto Kaiba quer falar contigo no escritório." disse Mai. "Não me quis dizer o que era, mas disse que não era nenhuma reclamação sobre ti. Queria falar contigo a sós. Estou mesmo curiosa… bom, vai lá falar com ele."

Por um lado, Joey sentiu-se aliviado, visto que Seto não fora fazer queixa dele, pelo que pelo menos isso era bom sinal. Por outro lado, porque é que Seto Kaiba, uma pessoa rica e poderosa, queria falar com ele? Qual era a sua ideia? Joey respirou fundo e caminhou até ao escritório. Entrou lá. Seto tinha-se sentado na cadeira antes ocupada por Mai.

"Fecha a porta." disse Seto, como se fosse uma ordem.

Joey não gostou do seu tom autoritário, mas engoliu o seu orgulho e fechou a porta. Seto disse-lhe para se sentar noutra cadeira, mas Joey não quis, pretendendo permanecer de pé. Seto acabou por abanar a cabeça e juntar as mãos.

"Deves estar a perguntar-te porque é que quis falar contigo a sós." disse Seto.

"Sim, estou. Qual é a razão?"

"É muito simples. Quero saber qual é o teu preço. Qual é o preço que tenho de pagar para fazer sexo contigo?"

No momento seguinte, Joey arregalou os olhos. Mal podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Seto Kaiba estava a perguntar-lhe que quantia teria de pagar para poder ter sexo com ele? Não fazia sentido. Seto era atraente e de certeza que poderia envolver-se com quem quisesse, sem ter de pagar nada. Foi isso mesmo que Joey disse a Seto.

"Então quer dizer que vais envolver-te comigo sem eu te pagar nada?" perguntou Seto.

"Ei, não foi isso que eu disse!" exclamou Joey, subitamente irritado. "Qual é a tua ideia, de me fazeres essa pergunta, de quanto é que tens de pagar para eu ter sexo contigo?"

"Acho que a pergunta é muito simples. Quero envolver-me contigo, portanto estou disposto a pagar bem para que isso aconteça. Diz-me um número e desde que seja minimamente razoável, passo-te um cheque, envolvemo-nos por uma noite e depois cada um vai à sua vida."

"Eu não sou nenhum prostituto a quem podes pagar para fazer o que queres." disse Joey. "Não há quantia nenhuma que me fizesse envolver-me contigo."

Joey sentia-se aborrecido pelo que Seto estava a dizer. Pensaria ele que era com dinheiro que Joey iria vender o seu corpo, como um simples prostituto? Talvez se Seto o tivesse tratado de outra maneira, pudessem sim envolver-se, nalgo bom para os dois, mas assim Joey não estava disposto a isso.

"Toda a gente tem um preço." disse Seto, levantando-se da cadeira e encarando Joey. "Só quero saber o teu."

"Não me podes comprar por dinheiro nenhum do mundo." disse Joey. "Ponto final."

Seto olhou com mais atenção para Joey. Achara-o atraente mal o vira da primeira vez, o que não invalidava que tivesse achado que ele fora pouco profissional e se demorara imenso a preparar uns simples sumos. Agora que o vira da segunda vez, tivera o desejo de o possuir e quando Seto queria uma coisa, fazia de tudo para a conseguir. No passado já se sentira atraído por outras pessoas e o dinheiro resolvera sempre a situação. Pagara e tivera uma noite agradável, mas parecia que o rapaz à sua frente não estava disposto a ceder.

"Se era só isso que tinhas para me dizer, eu vou-me embora porque tenho muito trabalho par fazer." disse Joey.

"Espera. Eu nunca desisto do que quero." avisou Seto, numa voz grave. "Portanto não irei desistir de conseguir envolver-me contigo. Podes facilitar as coisas, dizeres-me um número, envolvemo-nos e fica tudo bem."

"Tu por acaso és surdo? Já disse que não. Não é por seres rico que podes comprar toda a gente." disse Joey, com os olhos a faiscar. "Se queres envolver-te comigo, então vais ter de tentar com mais empenho."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que se queres algo comigo, nem que seja só por uma noite, vais ter de merecer que eu queria envolver-me contigo. E não é a oferecer-me dinheiro ou a seres arrogante que vais conseguir." disse Joey. "Mas o melhor a fazeres é deixares-me em paz de uma vez. De certeza que há por aí muita gente que se venderia, portanto vai envolver-te com uma dessas pessoas. Mas comigo, dessa forma, não."

Abrindo a porta do escritório, Joey saiu para o bar, enquanto Seto o via afastar-se e ficava muito surpreendido com a atitude do rapaz. A chefe de Joey tinha-lhe informado qual era o nome do rapaz com quem Seto queria falar, mas de resto não sabia mais nada sobre ele, a não ser que agora sabia que ele não se vendia.

"_Mas eu não vou desistir." pensou Seto. "É a ele que quero e vou tê-lo por uma noite, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Isto é um desafio, então. Hei-de fazer de tudo para conseguir conquistá-lo, digamos. Depois, quando conseguir envolver-me com ele, descarto-o como os outros. Este vai dar-me mais trabalho, mas talvez até seja divertido."_

**O Bar da Praia**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, estava Joey mais uma vez a trabalhar quando a sua chefe se aproximou dele, trazendo uma caixa nas mãos. Entregou a caixa a Joey, indicando-lhe que tinha sido uma encomenda que tinha chegado em nome dele. Joey pareceu bastante confuso, pois não esperava receber nenhuma encomenda, ainda por cima no seu local de trabalho.

"Depois podes abri-la quando fores a intervalo." disse Mai, olhando atentamente para o seu emprego. "E que tal agora contares-me o que é que o Seto Kaiba queria contigo ontem?"

"Já disse que não foi nada de especial." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Não quero falar nesse assunto."

Mai não pareceu nada satisfeita, visto que estava muito curiosa, mas já no dia anterior não conseguira arrancar a Joey a verdade, nem a Seto e não podia obrigá-los a falar. Ainda pensou ameaçar Joey de o despedir se não contasse a verdade, mas isso seria demais. Mai regressou ao seu escritório pouco depois e Joey voltou ao trabalho, ainda que estivesse curioso sobre a encomenda que recebera.

Tinha apenas o seu nome escrito e não o nome de quem a enviara. Joey arrumou a caixa debaixo de um balcão e voltou ao trabalho. Quando chegou a hora de ir à pausa, pegou na caixa e levou-a para a pequena sala de convívio dos trabalhadores do bar. A sala estava vazia. Ele entrou e fechou a porta. Através da única janela da sala, entrava a luz do sol e Joey sabia que o dia estava magnifico. Por momentos desejou poder estar na praia, a aproveitar o sol, como Tristan estava a fazer.

"_Mas não posso." pensou Joey. "Tenho de trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro. É esse o meu objectivo e é muito mais importante do que estar a divertir-me."_

Joey pousou a caixa que recebera em cima de uma mesa e apressou-se a abri-la, removendo a fita autocolante que a mantinha fechada. Depois, olhou para dentro da caixa e tirou lá de dentro uma t-shirt azul escura e ao ver a marca abriu a boca de espanto. Aquela t-shirt, daquela marca, devia ser caríssima. O primeiro pensamento de Joey foi de que devia haver algum engano e aquilo não era para ele. Depois viu um cartão no fundo da caixa e pegou-lhe, lendo-o de seguida.

"Espero que aprecies esta t-shirt, de uma das melhores marcas que encontrei." dizia o cartão. "É valiosa e com isto parece-me que já mostrei que tenho muito ao meu dispor. Portanto, espero que isto te tenha conquistado. Liga-me. O meu número está escrito no final deste cartão."

Joey terminou de ler o cartão. Não vinha assinado, mas pelo que estava escrito, Joey percebeu de imediato que tinha de ser Seto Kaiba que lhe enviara a camisola. Sentiu-se primeiro contente por ter recebido o presente, mas depois mudou de opinião. Seto estava apenas a tentar comprá-lo, não com dinheiro, mas com aquele objecto. Joey hesitou, sem saber se deveria ou não ligar a Seto, mas depois tirou o seu telemóvel do bolso e marcou o número que estava escrito no cartão.

Enquanto esperava que Seto atendesse, Joey foi batendo com o pé no chão. Estava a preparar-se para enfrentar Seto, desta vez não pessoalmente, mas pelo telefone. Que descaramento o dele, enviar-lhe uma camisola cara só para tentar que Joey se envolvesse com ele. Quando a chamada foi atendida, Joey ouviu a voz fria e calma de Seto Kaiba do outro lado.

"Daqui fala Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba, pensas que me podes comprar enviando-me uma t-shirt, é?" perguntou Joey, aborrecido.

"Ah, Joey, és tu. Já estava a aguardar o teu telefonema. Então, não me digas que não gostaste da t-shirt. É de uma óptima marca e a sua qualidade é inegável."

"Isto não tem nada a ver com a qualidade da t-shirt ou da marca dela. Eu disse-te que não me podias comprar e não podes." disse Joey. "Agora não me estás a dar dinheiro, mas ofereces-me esta t-shirt para me tentares comprar com objectos. Pois eu não quero a t-shirt para nada e vou mandar-ta de volta… não sei bem para onde, talvez para a tua empresa, mas não a quero."

"Não podes estar a falar a sério." disse Seto. "Vais devolver a t-shirt?"

"Vou, sim. Não quero que penses que com isto me consegues comprar e que fico a dever-te uma ou algo assim, para depois usares isso para dizeres que eu tenho de me envolver contigo."

"Tu não és normal." disse Seto, quase suspirando. "A maioria das pessoas aceitaria o dinheiro que te propus. Se não aceitassem o dinheiro, então um objecto caro iria dar-lhes a volta, mas a ti não… queres o quê? Um relógio? Umas calças? Um carro? Escolhe o que quiseres."

"Para alguém que é presidente de uma empresa, tu és muito burro." disse Joey, sendo propositadamente rude. "Não quero nada vindo de ti. Não quero dinheiro, nem quero presentes caros. Não é assim que me fazes mudar de ideias."

"Não és mesmo normal… nem com um carro te vergo? Pois bem, então o que é que tu queres, afinal? Queres poder, é isso?"

Joey suspirou, parecendo cansado. Estava farto daquela conversa. Por muito atraente e interessante que Seto Kaiba pudesse ser, estava a mostrar ser também uma pessoa que não parecia ter um pingo de sensibilidade, nem respeito pelos outros. Parecia que ele tinha mesmo a convicção de que com objectos ou dinheiro conseguiria comprar os outros.

"Neste momento, de ti só quero distância. Tu nunca namoraste ninguém ou tiveste de tentar conquistar outra pessoa? Hum, que estupidez a minha. Claro que não. Acenavas com o teu dinheiro e todos te caíam aos pés. Mas sabes, há outras maneira de conquistar as pessoas."

"Que maneiras?"

"Sendo simpático, por exemplo. Falando com as pessoas, convivendo, partilhando interesses. Até mesmo indo dar uma volta a um lugar simples. Não é preciso dinheiro para isso." disse Joey. "Dar atenção a outra pessoa é o mais importante. Mas tu não pareces perceber isso."

"Pois, isso é tudo muito bonito, mas eu quero é levar-te para a cama e mais nada. Não quero conquistar o teu coração e ser teu namorado."

"E eu não quero envolver-me com alguém só por uma noite. Quero algo sério. Visto que queremos algo diferente, é mesmo bom que não tenhamos mais contacto um com o outro. Vou enviar-te a t-shirt de volta o mais rápido que puder. Adeus."

Joey desligou a chamada e suspirou. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. O seu intervalo estava a chegar ao fim e tinha-o gasto a falar com aquele idiota do Seto Kaiba, que só estava interessado em sexo e não em estar realmente com alguém.

"_Devia ter percebido logo isso quando o Tristan me disse que ele era rico." pensou Joey. "Afinal, os ricos são todos assim. Usam os outros e depois deitam-nos fora, como lixo. Mas eu não iria deixar que isso acontecesse comigo. O Kaiba que se mantenha longe e encontre alguém que queira o mesmo que ele."_

**O Bar da Praia**

Estava a anoitecer e o número de clientes naquela altura era bastante reduzido. Normalmente havia mais clientes de manhã, no início da tarde ou à noite, pelo que aquele período era algo morto. Joey olhou à sua volta, mas todos os clientes que estavam no bar estavam servidos e a conversarem entre si, pelo que não precisavam dos seus serviços. Os colegas de Joey estavam em intervalo e Mai estava no seu escritório. Nesse momento, Seto Kaiba entrou no bar.

Joey viu-o de imediato. Trazia vestidas umas calças azuis escuras e um top branco sem mangas. Vinha bastante sério e mal viu Joey, aproximou-se dele. Ficaram apenas separados pelo balcão do bar e entreolharam-se. Joey cruzou os braços. Sabia que Seto era um cliente e não o devia tratar mal, mas não ficava satisfeito de o ver ali.

"Se vieste por causa da t-shirt, posso ir buscá-la. Ainda não tive tempo de a enviar." disse Joey.

"Não vim por causa da t-shirt." disse Seto. "A que horas é que sais do trabalho?"

"Porque é que queres saber?"

"Podes limitar-te a responder-me em vez de me lançares logo uma contra pergunta?"

Joey, mais uma vez, não ficou agradado com o tom autoritário de Seto, mas também não fazia mal dizer-lhe o que queria saber.

"Saio daqui a meia hora." respondeu Joey. "E agora responde-me então, porque é que queres saber?"

"Vou ficar à tua espera lá fora." anunciou Seto. "E portanto convinha saber quanto tempo é que eu teria de esperar."

"Mas vais ficar à minha espera porquê e para quê? Não tens uma empresa para gerir ou outra coisa qualquer para fazeres?" perguntou Joey.

"Não. Fico à tua espera."

Antes que Joey pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, Seto avançou para a saída do bar. Joey ficou baralhado, mas também não podia deixar o seu posto de trabalho e ir atrás de Seto. Também não queria ir atrás dele, pensou Joey. Os minutos passaram. Chegou a hora de Joey sair do trabalho. Ao sair do bar, levava consigo a caixa com a t-shirt. Esperou sair e Seto já não estar ali. Não pensava realmente que ele ia ficar à espera, mas a verdade é que estava mesmo à espera.

Seto estava parado, de braços cruzados, perto da porta do bar. Quase parecia uma estátua. Para lá do bar estendia-se um vasto areal, que por norma estava cheio de chapéus-de-sol, toalhas e pessoas e para lá do areal havia o mar. Agora as pessoas eram poucas, visto que o sol já se estava a pôr. Seto virou-se para encarar Joey e abanou ligeiramente a cabeça.

"Ah, cá estás tu." disse Seto. "Foste mais ou menos pontual."

Joey estendeu a Seto a caixa com a t-shirt e depois de um momento de hesitação, Seto pegou nela.

"Agora diz-me lá porque é que quiseste ficar à minha espera." pediu Joey. "Acho que tinha ficado bem claro, quando falámos ao telefone, quais eram as nossas posições."

"Este não é o local mais apropriado para falarmos. Vem comigo."

Seto começou a afastar-se. Joey hesitou, pensando que não tinha de o seguir e não tinha nada para conversar com ele, mas por outro lado queria saber o que é que Seto tinha para dizer, portanto acabou por ir com ele. Os dois saíram do areal para a zona do estacionamento. Seto aproximou-se de um carro preto, abriu-o e colocou a caixa com a t-shirt lá dentro. Depois fechou a porta e olhou à sua volta. Naquele momento não havia mais pessoas por perto a não serem eles os dois.

"Não disseste que o dinheiro e presentes não te podem comprar? Falaste em passeios, em passar o tempo juntos, portanto aqui estou eu." disse Seto. "Vamos dar uma volta pela praia, se quiseres."

"Estás a falar a sério?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido. "Não esperava… bom, mas não importa que aqui estejas. Não vou contigo a lado nenhum. Tu queres uma curte de uma noite e eu não quero isso, portanto não me interessa conviver contigo."

Sem dizer mais nada, Seto aproximou-se de Joey, agarrou-o pela cintura com um braço e depois beijou-lhe os lábios. Joey arregalou os olhos, surpreendido com aquele gesto. Sentiu a língua de Seto nos seus lábios e entreabriu-os. Seto beijou-o com avidez. Por um segundo, Joey pensou que o deveria empurrar e terminar o beijo, mas sentia-se bem e Seto beijava muito bem. Joey deixou-se envolver pelo beijo e apenas se separaram quando os dois tiveram de respirar.

"Ok, antes de mais, tu beijas assim as pessoas, no meio da rua, onde qualquer um pode ver? Tu és famoso e se alguém nos vir, ainda aparece a notícia nos jornais ou nas revistas." disse Joey.

"Pouco me importa isso." disse Seto. "A vida é minha e posso fazer o que quiser. A empresa e os negócios são uma coisa, a minha vida pessoal é outra completamente diferente. E então, para quem não queria nada comigo, parece que gostaste do beijo."

"Eu gostei do beijo? Ora, não assumas algo que eu não disse. Lá por não te ter afastado e ter-te beijado de volta, não quer dizer nada." disse Joey. "Termina aqui a conversa e os encontros."

"E se eu te disser que talvez queira mais do que uma noite contigo?"

"Se me disseres isso, eu digo que tu és um grande mentiroso." respondeu Joey, cruzando os braços. "Tu tens uma empresa e deves estar habituado a usar tudo, mentiras, chantagens, para conseguires o que queres. Visto que não me conseguiste dar a volta, agora dizes o que eu quero ouvir para conseguires o que queres."

"Não é nada disso." disse Seto. "Estou a falar a sério."

"Não, não estás." insistiu Joey.

Os dois ficaram a olhar-se olhos nos olhos e nenhum deles parecia querer vacilar. Seto mentia com tudo o que podia. Queria envolver-se com Joey, mas nem a sua mentira estava a resultar. Ele era decididamente mais esperto e casmurro do que a maioria das pessoas que Seto tinha de lidar e que vergavam mais facilmente. Por seu lado, Joey tinha noção de como Seto era realmente e não se deixava enganar. Porém, depois teve uma ideia. Se Seto queria mentir-lhe, então ele também podia dificultar ainda mais as coisas.

"Pronto, pensando melhor, se calhar posso dar-te uma hipótese, já que afinal queres algo sério." disse Joey. "Se queres mesmo algo comigo, vais ter de me conquistar. Para começar, acho bem irmos dar uma volta pela praia. Vamos a isso?"

Seto acenou afirmativamente e quase sorriu para si próprio. Afinal o seu plano estava a resultar. Em pouco tempo teria dado a volta a Joey Wheeler, ter-se-ia envolvido com ele e depois iria descartá-lo, como a todos os outros. Mas Joey não era estúpido. Se Seto parecia determinado em ter o que queria, então iria sofrer para o conseguir. Joey queria ver até onde Seto aguentava.

**O Bar da Praia**

Os dias passaram e enquanto Seto mantinha a sua ideia de conseguir conquistar Joey e envolver-se com ele, Joey estava a achar divertida a situação e a aproveitar para ver as reacções de Seto. Tinham dado uma volta na praia naquele dia e no dia seguinte também. Tinham ido ao cinema juntos, ido a uma discoteca e ficado a conversar num parque, num dos dias de folga de Joey.

Seto não deixara de tentar avanços, mas Joey não o deixara ir muito longe. Ainda assim, deixara que Seto o beijasse duas vezes, mas nada mais que isso. Joey percebeu o aborrecimento de Seto por não irem mais longe, mas era mesmo essa a ideia de Joey. Mesmo assim Seto não desistira e continuava empenhado em conseguir vergar Joey.

Nessa tarde, Joey estava a trabalhar no bar. O dia estava especialmente quente e a maioria das pessoa que estavam na praia estavam na água, a nadar e a refrescar-se, pelo que o bar não tinha muita gente. Tristan fora dar uma volta à praia, para ver Joey e também tentar conquistar alguma jovem que achasse bonita e lhe desse conversa. Tristan sentou-se numa mesa e Joey, de pé, foi conversando com ele.

Os dois não tinham falado muito nos últimos dias, pelo que Tristan não sabia ainda do que se estava a passar entre Joey e Seto. Joey contou-lhe o que se passara e Tristan foi ficando cada vez mais surpreendido. Tristan sabia que Joey se interessava por rapazes, pelo que não era isso que o surpreendia, mas sim o facto de Seto estar interessado nele. Quando Joey terminou de falar, Tristan assobiou.

"Quem diria, o Kaiba a querer dormir contigo." disse Tristan.

"Pois, ele quer mais do que dormir comigo. Quer fazer sexo comigo e depois descartar-me." disse Joey. "Mas isso não vai acontecer. De qualquer das maneiras, é interessante ver o esforço que ele está a fazer."

"Mas não é melhor parares já com isso? Quer dizer, para quê o trabalho de o andares a aturar se não queres mesmo nada com ele?" perguntou Tristan, encolhendo os ombros. "Parece-me um desperdício de tempo."

"Não é que eu não queira nada com ele… não quero o mesmo que ele quer, isso sim." disse Joey. "Mas também não quero ser eu a desistir. Estou à espera de ver o Kaiba a fartar-se de andar atrás de mim e me deixar em paz. Assim, a derrota será dele e não minha."

"Tu é que sabes." disse Tristan. "Mas se calhar, por outro lado, porque não aproveitares para passar uma boa noite com o Kaiba e depois cada um segue o seu caminho? Parece-me simples e interessante."

"Talvez o seja para ti, mas para mim não. Dantes interessava-se sim envolver-me com alguém apenas por uma ou duas vezes e depois nunca mais ligava a essa pessoa, mas isso mudou. Agora estou diferente. Quero algo sério na minha vida. Tenho este emprego e quero um namorado a sério e não um qualquer que aparece uma vez, se deita comigo e depois não quer saber de mim."

Tristan abanou a cabeça e suspirou. Não tinha a mesma opinião de Joey, mas era inegável que eles eram diferentes, pelo que Joey é que sabia o que queria fazer com a sua vida.

"Então e quando é que vais voltar a ver o Kaiba?"

"Amanhã. Tenho folga e já está combinado que vamos dar uma volta pelo oceanário. Disse ao Kaiba que gostava de peixes e afins e ele teve essa ideia." disse Joey, reprimindo um sorriso. "Há-de estar com esperanças que é desta que eu cedo, mas está enganado."

**O Bar da Praia**

No dia seguinte, tal como combinado, Seto e Joey encontraram-se no oceanário. Começaram a andar e Joey ficou realmente surpreendido pelo que via. Nunca tinha ido ao oceanário e ficou logo a gostar do local. De um lado e do outro havia vidros que mostravam tanques grandes, com várias qualidades de peixes. O ambiente era sereno e havia poucas pessoas.

Joey andou de um lado para o outro, olhando para os peixes. Alguns eram bastante coloridos e nadavam muito depressa. Viu também pinguins e adorou vê-los a mergulhar na água, a nadarem e depois a subirem para uma plataforma fora da água. Seto ia caminhando com mais calma e dizendo apenas uma ou outra palavra. Parecia que o ambiente estava a fazer o trabalho por si e a conquistar Joey, portanto ele não teria de fazer nada.

Os dois caminharam mais um pouco e deram a volta por debaixo de um arco com gravuras de vários peixes. Depois, Seto decidiu que era a altura de tentar, mais uma vez, avançar com o que queria. O ambiente era tranquilo e até podia ser considerado algo romântico. Aproximou-se de Joey, agarrou-lhe a cintura e beijou-o. Joey correspondeu. Tinha de se mostrar interessado em Seto, para continuar com a farsa.

"_Mas é mesmo farsa ou será que eu estou a ficar mais enrolado neste sentimento do que quero deixar transparecer a mim mesmo?" perguntou-se Joey. "Não devia estar a sentir nada pelo Kaiba… ele só me quer usar para ter prazer e nada mais… mas…"_

Depois de o beijo se quebrar, para que os dois pudessem respirar novamente, ficaram a olhar-se. Apetecia a Joey sorrir, mas não o fez. Não iria sorrir e fazer Seto pensar que estava a conseguir o que queria. Por seu lado, Seto pensava que as coisas estavam a correr bem, finalmente, mas ainda assim Joey podia mostrar-se mais entusiasmado. Joey acabou por se afastar um pouco, olhando para um dos tanques cheios de água azul.

"_Bolas, ainda não foi desta." pensou Seto, aborrecido. "Estou a perdê-lo outra vez. É difícil conseguir entusiasmar o Wheeler. Mas não vou desistir. Não, nem pensar. Se não vamos lá apenas com beijos, que venha as tais conversas que ele parece gostar tanto."_

Seto caminhou, colocando-se ao lado de Joey. Não sabia exactamente o que lhe dizer, pelo que começaram a falar do oceanário e Joey indicou que estava a gostar imenso de estar ali. Depois, ficaram sem assunto e Seto apenas se lembrou de perguntar a Joey pelo seu trabalho.

"Porque é que estás a trabalhar num bar de praia?" perguntou Seto.

"Para ganhar dinheiro, claro." respondeu Joey, olhando-o. "Nem toda a gente tem a sorte de ser rica como tu."

"Ei, eu sou rico porque fiz para isso." disse Seto, ligeiramente irritado. "Não penses que as coisas me caíram nas mãos, que não faço nada para ser rico. Faço e muito. Não é fácil gerir uma empresa, fica sabendo."

"Ok, talvez eu tenha sido injusto." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas estou realmente a trabalhar porque necessito do dinheiro. É que… não, não importa."

Seto ficou a olhar para Joey durante uns segundos. Normalmente não queria saber dos motivos dos outros para fazerem as coisas, mas estava curioso sobre Joey. Ele estava a trabalhar no bar, porque precisava do dinheiro. Para quê? Fez essa mesma pergunta a Joey, que mexeu as mãos, nervoso. Não gostava muito de falar da sua vida pessoal, principalmente com alguém que não conhecia muito bem, mas também não era segredo nenhum.

"O meu pai foi alcoólico durante bastante tempo e acumulou muitas dívidas. Ele agora está a recuperar e a esforçar-se imenso, mas as dividas permanecem. Portanto eu tive de arranjar o emprego no bar para o poder ajudar." respondeu Joey. "Para que consigamos pagar as dividas e termos uma vida normal e despreocupada."

"Então se tens esses problemas financeiros, porque é que não me disseste qual a quantia que necessitavas, quando te perguntei qual o teu preço? Podias ter usado esse dinheiro para pagares as dividas."

"Mas a contrapartida era vender o meu corpo, como se eu fosse um prostituto e eu tenho os meus princípios." disse Joey, com os olhos a faiscar ligeiramente. "Sou trabalhador e não opto assim pelo caminho mais fácil. Não quero perder a minha dignidade."

Pela primeira vez, Seto reconheceu que Joey era realmente uma pessoa mais integra do que pensara. Preferia ir pelo caminho mais difícil do que pelo mais fácil e isso agradava-lhe, pois Seto, nos negócios, também ia sempre pelo caminho mais difícil, mas que no fim compensava mais.

"E pronto, é por isto que estou a trabalhar no bar." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas também não espero que compreendas o que faço e porque é que não quis aceitar o teu dinheiro em troca do uso do meu corpo."

"Na verdade, agora compreendo melhor. Mas também não penses que eu não compreendo nada do que sentes, pela falta de dinheiro e dificuldades na vida. Eu nem sempre fui rico. Aliás, eu e o Mokuba passámos muitas necessidades, mas isso agora também não interessa."

Joey ficou interessado. Não conhecia muito de Seto Kaiba e mesmo tendo já saído algumas vezes com ele, nunca fora à procura de informação sobre Seto ou a sua vida.

"Conta-me lá a tua história." pediu Joey. "Gostaria de saber."

Se Joey não gostava de falar da sua vida, Seto ainda gostava menos. Porém, tinha o objectivo de conseguir dar a volta a Joey e visto que Joey demonstrava interesse pela sua história, poderia contá-la e talvez obter algo a seu favor. Os dois começaram a andar lentamente pelo oceanário.

"Eu e o meu irmão perdemos os nossos pais quando ainda éramos muito novos." começou Seto por contar. "Vivemos alguns tempos com uns familiares, mas eles depois não quiseram ficar connosco. Abandonaram-nos na rua… foram dias difíceis. Eu tive de roubar para poder alimentar-me a mim e ao meu irmão. Depois acabamos por ser apanhados e fomos parar a um orfanato."

Seto respirou fundo uma vez e depois continuou.

"Os dias no orfanato não foram fáceis. As outras crianças, ao contrário do que se podia esperar, eram cruéis, principalmente para o Mokuba, portanto tive de o defender. Então, um dia apareceu um casal que queria adoptar o Mokuba, mas apenas a ele e não a mim. Eles não eram ricos, mas poderiam dar-lhe uma boa vida."

"E o que é que aconteceu?" perguntou Joey.

"O Mokuba não quis ir com eles e deixar-me para trás. Eu até insisti com ele. Claro que eu não queria ficar longe do meu irmão, mas ainda queria mais que ele pudesse ter o essencial e ter pessoas que gostassem dele. Mas o Mokuba também estava muito apegado a mim e portanto não nos separámos. Meses mais tarde, surgiu outro casal, rico, que nos adoptou aos dois."

"Tu e o teu irmão parecem ter uma ligação muito forte."

"Sim. É a única família de sangue que me resta. Menos de um ano depois de nos terem adoptado, a minha mãe adoptiva morreu e o meu pai adoptivo mudou completamente. Já não queria saber nada de nós, não nos tratava bem e portanto tive de aprender mais uma vez a tomar conta de mim e do meu irmão. Os anos passaram, o meu padrasto suicidou-se e ainda bem, porque nos deixou em paz e depois tomei eu conta das empresas. Basicamente é isto."

"Parece que a tua vida não foi fácil, mesmo que a família que te adoptou a ti e ao teu irmão fosse rica."

"É verdade. Passámos por muito, mas isso também pertence ao passado." disse Seto. "O que me ficou mais foi o facto de que eu e o meu irmão temos algo que é indestrutível. O resto não importa."

Joey acenou afirmativamente. Agora começava a ver Seto de maneira diferente e achava que o magnetismo de Seto era ainda mais acentuado do que antes. Seto aproximou-se mais de Joey e beijaram-se novamente. Joey deixou-se levar por completo. Já não queria saber se Seto o estava a usar ou não e se iria sofrer no futuro. Queria aproveitar o momento.

**O Bar da Praia**

Seto e Joey estavam num quarto de hotel. Os dois estavam deitados na cama de lençóis brancos, nus e apenas com um lençol a tapá-los da cintura para baixo. Os dois tinham as cabeças pousadas em almofadas e a pele suada. Tinham feito sexo mais do que uma vez e estavam ambos cansados e a recuperar. Seto respirou fundo, acabando por se sentar na cama. Joey olhou para ele.

"Bom, parece que conseguiste o que querias." disse ele.

"Parece que sim." disse Seto, numa voz neutra.

"Pronto, podes ir embora já, se é isso que queres." disse Joey.

Seto abanou ligeiramente a cabeça. Depois saiu da cama e vestiu os seus boxers, que estavam no chão. Olhou para a cama, onde Joey ainda estava deitado, parecendo algo magoado. Mesmo sabendo como aquilo iria acabar, envolvera-se com Seto Kaiba e agora sofria. Seto percebeu isso e sentiu uma pontada no peito. Algo que não acontecera antes, quando fizera a mesma coisa com outras pessoas. E então, Seto percebeu que não queria ir-se embora e nunca mais voltar a ver Joey.

"_Mas porque não?" perguntou-se Seto. "Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que faço isto. Não é a primeira vez que vejo alguém ficar aborrecido ou triste por isto ser apenas uma vez… só que agora… agora eu importo-me… porquê?"_

Hesitando um pouco, Seto voltou a subir para a cama e sentou-se em cima dela. Joey pareceu algo confuso e sentou-se também. Os dois ficaram a olhar um para o outro.

"Porque não te vais embora?" perguntou Joey.

"Não sei bem, mas não quero ir já." respondeu Seto, encolhendo os ombros. "Isto nunca me tinha acontecido antes."

"Hum…"

"Também nunca tinha passado tanto tempo com alguém com quem me queria envolver. Normalmente mal conhecia a pessoa. Às vezes nem sabia o nome das pessoas com quem me envolvia." disse Seto. "Mas tu… tu fizeste-me tentar dar-te a volta. Saímos, conversámos… e ora bolas, acho que talvez seja a excepção. Ter-te uma vez e nunca mais te ver… talvez não seja isso que quero."

"Então o que é que queres?" perguntou Joey. "Algo sério comigo?"

"Não te sei responder a isso." disse Seto, com sinceridade. "Não sei bem o que estou a sentir, porque não me lembro de ter sentido isto antes. Mas também não vou dizer que estou completamente indiferente. É complicado…"

Joey acenou afirmativamente. Também achava complicado o que estava a sentir em relação a Seto. Seto, que ele achara rude, que só queria estar com alguém por uma noite e parecia não ter grande respeito pelos outros, mas mesmo assim esse mesmo Seto saíra com ele, falara com ele, beijara-o, falara da sua vida e Joey já não conseguia escapar a isso.

"Parece-me que estamos metidos numa embrulhada." disse Joey, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Parece que sim." respondeu Seto. "Mas eu não gosto de deixar nada por solucionar e isto não será excepção. Vou perceber o que se passa comigo e depois… logo se vê. Logo se vê se eu continuo como sempre ou se talvez sejas tu… que me podes mudar."

Os dois entreolharam-se e acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. Nenhum deles sabia como é que seria o futuro. Ficariam juntos? Seguiriam caminhos separados? Não sabiam, mas estavam dispostos a descobrir. Nem sempre os sentimentos eram fáceis de descortinar, mas iriam trabalhar nesse sentido e depois poderiam ou não ficar juntos, se fosse isso o melhor para cada um deles.

**Fim**


End file.
